endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Magu Tapa
|type = Large Marine Life |length = 25ft+ (7m 62cm+) |appearance = A large Great White Shark, with bloodied and scarred fins. |location = Ship's Rest |time = Night only |forms = Adult only |size = }} Magu Tapa is a large Great White Shark, and one of only two legendary creatures in . He haunts Ship's Rest at night. Magu Tapa was replaced by Thanatos in , another great white shark infamous for his temper, making the great white the only creature in the series to be represented by more than one legendary creature. Thanatos is also named after a god of violence and death, but his name originates in Greek mythology rather than Pelago legend. Encyclopedia Description "This legendary great white stretches over 25 feet in length. His name is taken from a myth told about the islands of Pelago about the god of death and violence. This monster can be seen year-round at Ship's Rest. Innumerable scars cover his body as reminders of numerous vicious battles fought and won. He also bears a wound made by a harpoon or spear, but there is no way to know how old it is. The smart diver would avoid provoking this animal at all costs. According to Pelago legend, he is the youngest of six sons of the virtuous goddess the Ancient Mother and was a great leader of many warriors. But soon he was poisoned by the sickness of greed and shunned people to pursue his own twisted desires. As punishment for his misdeeds, he was trapped by the chief god and trapped under the sea. They say the one who stands guard to assure that this atrocious god never escapes is even more terrible than his captive." Location ''Endless Ocean'' Magu Tapa patrols Ship's Rest at night, but only after the player has collected the Shark Tooth Necklace from Comb Reef. When first encountered, a short cutscene shows him swimming out of one of the large, cylindrical pieces of debris leaning against the Wreck of the Navier (the pieces that most likely used to be the smokestacks of the ship). Comically enough, after being added to the encyclopedia, Magu Tapa can also be placed inside the Aquarium. Behavior Magu Tapa swims a set loop around Ship's Rest, seen circling above the wreck. He reacts aggressively when poked, and will lash out in an attempt to fend off the player, although his attacks do not inflict any damage and stroking him does not elicit the same response. The player can learn more about him by stroking, poking, and feeding him. Notes * Several players have alleged that the Magu Tapa is based on the urban legend of Submarine, a 35-foot-long shark purported to have attacked people off of the coast of South Africa. ** While the tales of Submarine have their believers, the stories have been widely dismissed as sensationalizations. * This vicious shark is one of very few creatures particular to the first Endless Ocean, although some would argue that he was "reincarnated" as Thanatos, who is also a vicious, black, and bulky great white shark. They do have similarities: They both swim around wrecks, are covered in scars, are said to be the embodiment of destructive gods, and are renowned for being exceptionally aggressive. ** The only other known creature that appears in Endless Ocean but not in Endless Ocean: Blue World is the Spot-Billed Pelican. * Despite the game stating that he is a great white shark, the Marine Encyclopedia lists Magu Tapa's species as Magu tapa, thereby placing it in an entirely different genus than the great white, as well as an entirely new species altogether. * Magu Tapa is the only legendary creature in the first game (as well as the entire series) whose introduction is not accompanied by any dialogue. Gallery Shark Tooth Necklace (Salvage).png|The Shark Tooth Necklace, one of the keys to find Magu Tapa. MaguTapa.jpg Magu Tapa (Aggressive).png|Magu Tapa with his mouth open, after having been irked by a player that disrespected his personal space. Magu Tapa (Closeup).png|A close-up view of Magu Tapa's scars and bloody dorsal fin. Magu Tapa (Cutscene 1).png|Magu Tapa emerging from the area of the wreck he can be found in. Magu Tapa (Cutscene 2).png|A player diver observing Magu Tapa swimming out above the wreck. Magu Tapa (Mouth Open).png Magu Tapa 2.png Magu Tapa 3.png Magu Tapa 4.png Category:Creatures Category:Sharks Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Other Fauna Category:Ship's Rest Category:Night-only creatures Category:Ship's Rest Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Fish Category:Endless Ocean Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Chondrichthyes